Best Mistakes
by Rina Love
Summary: Jemma runs away from home and is attacked by Jacob who takes her back to the Cullen's to take care of her. Why did he attack her and what secrets does she hide?
1. Chapter 1

So at the end of Eclipse Jacob runs you know like he gets the letter from Edward and he's upset so he runs away

So at the end of Eclipse Jacob runs you know like he gets the letter from Edward and he's upset so he runs away. So this happens like while he's running right after Eclipse ends…just thought I should explain that.

Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight.

Note that everything in bold is her thoughts.

I walked down the hallway quietly to my room. I stepped into the only room in the entire world that I had ever felt at home in. I didn't belong here. I didn't belong to these people. I looked around at the bare blue walls and the queen size bed and nearly puked.

I went to my closet and went to the shelf that had all of my favorite clothes in it and threw them all into the large backpack I had found in the luggage closet down the hall. I took off the damned uniform for the last time and threw it across the room. **I can't believe I'm actually doing this. **I thought as I pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I stuffed my fully charged ipod and all its wires into my bag.

I took a deep breath and pulled on my sneakers and tiptoed out my door.

I walked the back staircase and peaked around the corner to see if Miss Petre was there. She was standing by the stove cooking something in a big pot. **Crap. **I sat down and waited for ten minutes before she put some of the stew into a bowl. After that she went over to the intercom.

"Miss Jemma. Your foods ready." She said and turned put the food on a tray then scurried out of the double doors."

**Finally.**

I walked over to the service area door and walked out making sure to close the door quietly. I had to get off the property before Miss Petre went up to my room and found me gone. She new that I had nothing planned and I would have called and told her. She'd probably try and find me…she new how miserable I was.

I started to jog down the long driveway. After about 5 minutes I came to the gate. I heard a car behind me. **Shit. **I ran down the length of the fence a couple of yards to the right into the trees some to where I had made a hole a couple of months ago before my first attempt to escape. I stuffed the backpack through the small undetectable hole first then I crawled through it. I grabbed the bag and started running down the street until I came to the heavily wooded area that ended our property and the fence. I jumped into the trees and crouched down and waited. A minute later Miss Petre's car came past driving slowly with her leaning over the passenger's seat searching the woods. Once she was past me I scooted a little farther into the trees so that I could still see the road. I walked slowly fallowing her car closely. I followed her for an hour. Finally turned around when we reached a sign "You are now leaving Novella, Montana. I smiled to myself. As soon as she was gone I started to jog on the road.

I was prepared for this. I had been training to run for miles for months.

Novella was one town over from the borderline of the states. It was closer to the west coast than the east. I jogged all the way into the middle of Wolf's Creek. Wolf's Creek was like a ghost town. No one went into it besides the teenagers who went to get wasted. No one lived there. I started to get afraid, it was rumored that wolfs roamed here and were known to attack loners.

I walked quietly along the road. I heard the sirens before I saw the lights. I dove into the trees and ran as fast as I could into the darkness.

I was out of breath in a couple of minutes. I came upon a stream and sat down to rest on its bank.

And that's when I started thinking about why I left.

Just thinking about it made me cry.

I had just started to sniffle when I heard a nose. I looked around me when I heard a nose like a twig breaking from across the stream. I leaned on my palms on the ground and I peered into the bushes. I saw two glowing eyes looking back at me and then a mass of fur launch towards me. Then I felt something sharp scratch my wrist and a snap. My head hit a rock and everything went black.s


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Jacob's POV

"Oh my God" I thought as I looked at lifeless body in front of me.

I looked down at the girl in front of me. She was beautiful. She had long brown curly hair. A perfect face that reminded me of Bella only younger and innocent. Also she was tanner and it seemed like she was probably taller.

I transformed back into a person I pulled my pants on and leaned in to check if she was breathing. I felt a faint blow of warm air hit my cheek. **Thank God.**

**What am I going to do now? I can't bring her to a hospital. They'll ask too many questions and it looks like she's trying to hide. **_But she's hurt. _

I carefully picked up her limp body and started to run.

I ran all the way back to Washington without stopping once. I needed to get her help and fast. It took me about 3 hours to get back to Forks. By the time I got to the Cullen's I was wheezing and sweating. The girl still hadn't woken up.

Before I could even knock the smallest Cullen with the pixie cut opened the door.

Jemma's POV

When I started to come to my head was pounding. Before I even opened my eyes I brought my right hand up to hold my forehead instead of my hand something hard and scratchy clocked me on my head.

"Oww" I said scrunching up my nose.

"Carlisle, she's up." I heard a high pitched voice. Someone reached out and grabbed my arm away from my face, since my arm was strangely heavy and I couldn't lift it.

I heard footsteps come in and I opened my eyes to see who it was. **Please let me not be at home. Please! **

A tall gorgeous blonde man leaned over me and inspected my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible."

"Haha. That's to be accepted after an attack like that."

"Umm what kind of attack did I have?" I asked. Still not sure about what was going on.

He hesitated for a minute. Before the tiny woman with a pixie cut spoke for him. "You were attacked by a wolf we were on a hike and we found you."

"Ohh. Thank you ."

"No problem." She said.

There was a moment of awkward silence before the man spoke.

"My names Carlisle Cullen and this is my adopted daughter Alice."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Jemma Marjetan."

"It's a pleasure. Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

"Umm sure."

As if they had been called 5 people came in. They were all drop dead gorgeous and I suddenly felt self conscious that I had just woken up and probably looked like a hot mess.

"This is my wife Esme," he said pointing to a tall statuesque woman. She was very motherly looking even though she seemed young. I smiled at her and said hello.

"This is Rosalie." He said gesturing to the tall blonde next in line. She was beautiful. She was probably a model. The only problem with her was that I could instantly tell that she had an attitude. She was pretty tall, taller than me even at 5'10.

"These are my…sons. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." He said pointing them out for me. Jasper was blonde, seemed to feel uncomfortable and moved towards Alice. Emmett had brown hair and was muscular and looked like a professional football player. Edward was lanky and boyish. They all were beautiful and pale. I myself thought that if you could pull out being gorgeous when you were pale you were truly handsome. When your skin was lighter you could see every flaw and these people obviously had no flaws. They were so graceful it was almost disgusting. Just standing there they seemed like they were about to start dancing ballet.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Where's Bella?"

"She's with Jake," Edward answered looking a little peeved.

"How about you guys go get some food for them?" Carlisle said. Addressing all of them I was guessing.

"Sure" Edward said and they all left the room.

Once when they were gone Carlisle turned to me, "May I look at your wrist?"

"Sure" I said. He took my wrist in his hand. It was the first time I realized that I has a purple cast on. "Umm, what's wrong with it?"

"Just a fracture. Nothing too serious." He said smiling up at me.

I smiled back and looked up as Edward came back into the room with two other people. The first was a girl who was about normal in height. She had long straight brown hair and was pale but still darker than the Cullens. She smiled when she saw me and held hands with Edward. She was pretty but you could sense by just being around her that she didn't think so.

I looked at the person behind Edward and Bella. He was tall and just had something about him that drew me to him. He had tan skin, he was handsome, he was boyish looking but still somewhat mature looking, tall and muscular, and his dark hair fell to the top of his ears. Also he looked like he had been crying. His dark brown eyes were red and he just had that air about him that said that he was depressed.

I looked away then back to the girl. I had difficulty keeping eye contact with some people.

Edward spoke after a couple of seconds.

"Jemma this is Bella and Jacob"

"Nice too meet you." I said smiling.

"You too," Bella said. Jake just stood there.

I smiled a little then gasped. "O crap my bag"

"It's over in the corner" Carlisle said smiling.

I jumped out of the bed I was laying in. It was huge with blue sheets and blankets, the walls were gray and the walls were lined with bookshelves. There was a large TV in front of the bed and a computer in the far corner between two doors. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in the clothes that I had worn when I had left home. My sweatshirt had blood on the sleeve and the stomach. I pulled up the front of the sweatshirt and exposed 4 gauze strips running from underneath my left breast to my right hip. I heard someone from the doorway gasp as I looked down at my stomach. I made a confused face and looked at Carlisle.

"How come they don't hurt?" I asked him.

"Well they're not deep just scratches I just wanted to make sure they won't get infected."

"Ohh." I said and walked to the corner to my bag. "Umm can I get changed?"

"Yes of course," Edward said. I looked over at the door. Bella had let go of Edwards hand and was rubbing Jacob's back who was turned away from me. I looked at them puzzled but before I could ask him what was wrong everyone had left. I changed my undergarments, pulled on a pair of gray leggings, some socks, and a light green sweatshirt that came down to my knees. The house was unnaturally cold and even Bella had on a coat while the rest of the family wore only T-shirts. Once I was dressed I wasn't sure what to do. So I opened the door and walked out. I walked down the long hallway and looked around the corners. After the third corner I saw a staircase. I walked towards the stairs, when I got to the top I stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"When are they coming back?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of food are they getting?"

"I don't know"

**Okay nothing serious. I can barge in. **

I walked down the stairs. They didn't seem to notice me coming. I stepped on the third step from the bottom and slipped. My butt landed on the steps and I slipped down the rest of the stairs. I was fine just a bruise on my rear at the worst. Still Edward came running into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked me helping to pick me up.

"Yeah just a little slip," I said nonchalantly.

We then walked into what looked like the living room. Jacob was on the coach still looking upset and Bella was trying to comfort him. I looked up at Edwards face and you could tell that he was upset about it. We sat down and Carlisle came into the room with some ice for me.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"My dear, you were hurt worse than you feel" Carlisle said. I heard a nose that sounded like someone was choking at looked over to the love seat where Bella and Jacob were.

"Actually, I have one of the worst headaches of my life. Do you think I could have something for that?"

"Sure"

A few minutes later Carlisle came back with a water bottle and two pills. I took them both then looked around. I had some questions to ask.

"Where exactly are we?"

They all gave each other weary looks and Edward finally told me, "We're in Forks, Washington."

I thought about it. **Far enough away that they probably won't look. **Even though I didn't know where exactly Forks was in Washington it was still outside the tri-state area.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"A day"

"Are you guys like murders or something?"

"No, Carlisle is a doctor and decided to take care of you himself since it seemed like you didn't want to be found by anyone. Also you had no ID."

We sat in silence for awhile.

"Why is HE so upset?" I asked pointing to Jacob.

They all turned and looked at him. Jacob looked up and stared at me.

"His… friends…got into accidents." Bella said finally.

"Ohh…I'm sorry that was completely rude of me….I'm so sorry." I said.

Jacob's POV

**I don't know why Bella just said that. **

I mean it is true but she doesn't know who they are… or what they did…and why… and that one of my 'friends' who got hurt was her.

**What kind of monster was I to hurt her? She was so caring…so much like Bella. **

Jemma's POV 

"Do you guys get like the national news channel?" I asked.

"Yes, channel 1294" Carlisle said.

"Ummm…may I be excused?"

"Of course, one of us will bring your food up for you,"

"Thank you."

I got up and left. I have an excellent navigation system, so I found my room fairly quickly.

I sat on top of the covers and grabbed the remote off of one of the side tables. I turned the TV on and flipped to channel 1294. It was 11:24 pm and the weather was on.

I got up and walked to the window. I pulled away the curtain and looked outside. It had snowed sometime while I was sleeping because there weren't any footprints. The house was located in a large field and then there were trees on the outskirt.

I lay back down on the bed and waited for the new to come on. It seemed that the weather man had decided to go through the weather for the next week for every state so it would be awhile. When he was on Idaho I heard a knock on the door.

"I have your food…can I come in?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

The door opened to show a nervous looking Jacob.

"Hi" He said as he walked over and sat on the bed with a tray.

"Hey"

"Umm would it be okay if I ate with you?"

"Sure…It's better than eating all by myself"

"They got us chicken sandwiches."

"Oh my fave" I said smiling.

He smiled back and bit into the bread.  
"What's your favorite food?" I asked him

"Steak. Rare."

"Wow fancceyy. You must have a really good stomach to eat something that's almost raw."

"Raw meats not all that bad" He said with a joking look on his face.

"You could be right you never know. Because when I watch the animal planet and I see them feeding the lions it looks like quiet the delicacy."

"It is trust me"

"O my God" I exclaimed. "I once went to this restaurant with some people and one of them ordered like a rare steak and another person got it well done. And the steak that was rare cost more!! I mean what is up with that? For one you're not even spending that much time on it, air go not as much gas or electricity. So how in the world could it cost more?"

When I stopped he stared at me for a couple of seconds then nodded. "You're absolutely right."

"I know". I said smiling. **Jacob is so nice and sweet. He's so cute too. **

I was so preoccupied by looking at Jacob and talking to him that I wasn't even paying attention to the news. 20 minutes later Edward came into the room.

"Jemma, you need to come downstairs," He said. "We need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Note: Well its **like 4 30 in the morning** and I'm trying to write so I can have something up later…I just wrote a chapter for my other story for the Mediator story. So yeah If this chapter sucks. **I'm srry** its like well late or early and I like know what I want in the following chapters but I don't know how to get there. I don't want to rush the story you know cuz then it would suck. Kinda confused on how to get **Jacob and Jemma closer to each other so I need some help** and people would like to give some.

Okay well now its **6 28 **

I tried to sleep which means that I brainstormed about the story.

"Umm okay." I said. I glanced at Jacob and gave him a nervous look but he averted his gaze and walked to the door. I got up off of the bed and walked to the door and followed them down the hallway. I walked down the stairs afraid of my fate. **What do they want to talk about?** I was really apprehensive about what was going to happen. **What if they kicked me out? What if they found out that I'm a runaway? What if they found out that I broke the door? I didn't but what if it were broken and they blamed it on me? **

Edward brought us into the living room and sat us down across from his parents; the rest of the family must have gone back out. Carlisle looked cool and relaxed and Esme looked all smiles their calm debonair did nothing to calm down my frazzled emotions.

"Edward," Esme said, "Why don't you and Jake go wait in the kitchen?'

Edward nodded and walked out giving Jacob the signal to follow. Jacob stared at me for a couple of seconds looking a little apprehensive to leave me alone. But he eventually stood up and walked to the door. He stared back at me for another second then walked across the foyer to the kitchen. I hesitantly turned my head to look at Carlisle and Esme. We sat in silence for a couple of moments before Carlisle spoke.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"  
"Fine, my headache went away and the food was great, thank you." I replied trying to work myself back into his good graces.

"Carlisle get right to the point, dear." Esme said touching his arm and giving me an apologizing glance.

"Alright, alright. Now Jemma you need to answer us a few questions."

"Of course." I said looking at him head on.

"Your know what," Esme said. "I'm going to go in the kitchen and speak to the boys. I feel like they are getting a little rowdy." The silence was defining as Esme stood up and left. Her heels clicked across the marble floor over to the kitchen where she open and closed the door.

"Well, we were all wondering why you were out in the woods that night we found you." He looked at me intently.

"I ran away from home." I bit my lower lip and waited for his reaction.

"I thought well enough," he said sighing, "Jemma, your parents are probably worried sick about you and I have no right to keep you away from them especially this far."

I suddenly got really panicked. My breathing came out unevenly from the mere thought of going back. "No Carlisle you don't understand. I can't go back."

"Dear your parents love you--."

"I don't have any REAL parents."

"Would you care to explain?"  
I took a deep breath in and let it out. **God, I can't tell him EVERYTHING, not yet at least. **"When I was born in the Czech Republic, the same day I was born I was given up for adoption my mother or both my parents didn't want me or something. We got neglected at the orphanage mostly because they couldn't really spend that much time with the ones that were partially normal because there were kids who had like special needs and stuff like that I can understand that sort of thing you know. When I was six a woman came and adopted me. When she got home her husband was livid because she hadn't talked to him about it first and they already had a two year old so. She died 3 years later. Carlisle you don't understand" I was crying at this point, blubbering even, I could feel my face getting red and my throat closer up. I hadn't revealed this much to anyone before and I wasn't going to tell him the rest of my story either. "She was the only one in that house that wanted me. The rest of them don't want me."

Carlisle sat there thinking. "Dear, I don't think it's right of me to keep you here."

"Carlisle you have to believe me! I've been trying to run away for years now. And now I finally got away. That's why I wasn't afraid of you guys I was just happy be away. I've never felt so safe in my life! And with complete strangers no less.

"I can't keep you here just because your family doesn't pay attention to you."

"Carlisle it's not just that! There's more I just don't feel comfortable talking about it."

Carlisle took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "I suppose…if you are that…against going back…and I'm so against throwing children out on the street…you could stay here"

I couldn't contain my joy. I smiled so wide that I felt like my cheeks were about to fall off. I wanted to jump up and hug him but I felt that maybe that would be intrusive. "THANK YOU SO MUCH CARLISLE. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Esme walked in after about 10 more minutes of me thanking him. Esme whispered something to Carlisle that I couldn't hear. He nodded then turned to me. "Jemma you do understand that you're expected to go to school and that if you family comes and gets you that I can't stop them. You are their child after all but I won't tell them where you are."

"Of course, Carlisle, of course."

There were many things that I wanted to ask Carlisle that I still had left over in my mind about how they had found me but I didn't want to be rude. I mean these people just gave me somewhere to live, food, EDUCATION. I hadn't even thought about school when I was thinking about my escape. Boy was I stupid how could I live off of the money that I saved? It wasn't even 400. A little later on they let me go to bed. As I lay down in my new bed I was nervous about what the rest of my life would be like. Would my "father" even try to find me? Would he stop at nothing to get me? It was a good thing I was still tired because I fell asleep in a matter of a couple of minutes.

Notes: Okay so I'm tired of boring you with all the introduction stuff. So I'm thinking about like skipping the story at least a month ahead? If you have any objections just tell me and I won't do it okay?

So yeah I ended up never going to bed until 10 this morning and then waking up at like 7 and it was my dad's birthday. I know its no excuse but still sorry if I'm boring you with my life.


	4. Chapter 4

S

S

So you guys are probably wondering where I have been.

Well a couple of weeks ago I had a stroke that they think was caused by diabetes so I had to go do a bunch of test.

And then ill be at my friends house in another state till Tuesday.

So ill def update son srry.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer. I don't own twilight

I had been living with the Cullen's for over a month now and I must say, I was the happiest I had I ever been. I had gotten extremely close with all of the family. Bella was tutoring me everyday, Edward was always cooking for me, and Alice was buying me so many clothes I never wore the same thing twice. The only thing that had gotten in my opinion worse was Jacob.

For the first week he doted on me. He listened to my every word and got me what ever I asked for. I quickly grew tired of this and asked him to stop. I think that might have offended him. For the next few days he ignored me but after that he came up with a new tactic to punishing me. Teasing. He would come over nearly every day, come to my room, and just make fun of everything I said or did. At first it had made me extremely upset and when he would leave I would cry, but after a week it started to annoy me, and now I just go along with it and throw in some critiziam while I'm at it.

"Jacob, do you really have to come over and ruin a perfectly good evening?" I asked as he sauntered into my room.

"Just so you know I have a very important reason for being here." He said smiling and sitting down on my bed.

"Yes and what is that?" Giving him a disgusted look.

"Edward called and asked me to take you out. Esme thinks that you have been cooped up in the house for too long and you need some fresh air."

I looked at him in complete shock. Of course I had been staying in the house! You would too if you were a runaway who found a new home. I hadn't expected to go outside let alone in public for a few months or I dyed my hair or something. After a couple of seconds I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward were on the coach.

"Esme. I don't think it's a good idea for me to go out tonight." I exclaimed breathlessly.

The entire room looked surprised by my sudden outburst. "Why not?" Esme asked with a confused look on her face. " I would think that after not having stepped a foot out doors for weeks on end you'd be dying to go outside."

"Well...I-I-I don't think my wombs have quite healed. I mean it would be such a shame to ruin a perfect recovery by a simple outing." I replied nervously.

"On the contrary. You are completely healed besides the scars on your arms you are perfectly fine." Carlisle but in.

"I-Well- maybe- I" I stuttered.

"Jemma, you're sickly pale." Edward said.

"So it's the middle of the night it's not exactly prime tanning hours and look who's talking."

"The point is... that you need to go outside and get some fresh air instead of sitting in the house all day. So go upstairs and get dressed because your going anyway." I sighed in recognition. When Edward wanted you to do something you always ended up doing it. I walked through the doorway past Jacob's smug face and made sure to bump into him...which ended in a throbbing pain in my shoulder.

I went upstairs and into my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, converse, a white v-neck, and a pink zip up. Had Alice been home she would have made me wear something extravagant. I went back down the stairs silently, said goodbye to the family and walked outside and into Jacob's car where he was waiting, keys in ignition.

We drove along in relative silence. I looked out the window. It was hard to believe that I lived this new life and knew nothing about the area. Everything was so new, so strange, so fitting. There were so many trees that I didn't understand how Jake could possibly know his way through the long green tunnel where everything looked the same.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally looking at his face. He had such a very nice face. It was strong and demanded respect but at the same time kind and friendly. Had I met him back home I would have had a crush on him. But back home all the boys were more all-American. Blonde, blue eyed, with boyish features that weren't ugly but not all together as pleasing as looking at Jacob or the Cullens.

"Just somewhere." He said not looking away from the road. I nodded to myself and looked back out the window. _He has the most attractive voice I've ever heard. Deep. Not like all the boys back home who, even though they had hit puberty had slightly high voices that made me feel like a beast whenever I talked to them. _

A few minutes later Jacob pulled into a parking lot. I squinted out of the windshield to see where we were but it was pitch dark. Jacob got out of the car and started walking off. I quickly jumped out of the car not wanting to be left to try to find him when I was relatively blind without light. I ran towards his frame and grabbed his arm when I was right next to him.

Jacob was more muscular than I had thought. His arm was rock solid and felt like he could lift a car with them. Most boys would work out until their arms would explode.He was also really warm. Even though the air was moist and chilled because it had just rained and he was only wearing a T-shirt. I stubbled over a curb and Jacob made sure I didn't fall. When I had stood up I noticed the difference in the texture of what I was walking on. I leaned down and touched the ground. Sand.

"O my God. Were at the beach!"I exclaimed.

"Yeop." He said looking down at me.

We walked down to the shore where the waves met the sand. I could now distinguish the differences between the colors. Each black somewhat darker than another. We stood in silence while I breathed in the fresh salty air.

Smiling to myself I turned to Jake. " I think Esme was right. I needed to get out."

"Bought time you realized that." I smiled and looked back out to the water. And suddenly I was being pushed. I splashed into the shallow wave that had just rolled up and felt the water being absorbed into my clothes. I stood up and turned to look at Jacob who was keeling over from laughter. He had a great laugh it sounded some what like bells just deeper. _Don't think like that I'm mad at him. He pushed me in the water. _

"Jake! What was that for?" I yelled.

"Just for laughs."

"What is your problem? And to think that I was actually starting to think that you were a decent human being. I'll probably die from hypothermia now. Thanks to you."

After laughing for another minute Jacob said that we'd go to his house for a little while since Esme had told him to keep me out as long as he could. As we climbed into the car, him still chuckling, I became very nervous. Would I meet his father? His sister? What would they think of me? Would they ask about my family? I mean how would they react when a partially wet girl came into their house? I will admit that I had been curious about Jacob when I had first met him and I had asked Edward about him . His mother had dyed in a car accident and one of his sisters had moved in recently after avoiding the house for months but now stayed because she had found a boyfriend in the area.

We pulled up in front of the house and walked up the ramp that led to the front door. Edward had also told me that his dad, Billy, was in a wheelchair, which saved me from being surprised when he rolled up to meet me when we walked past the living room.

"Hey Jake, who's your friend?" He asked.

Jacob sighed. Obviously not wanting to talk to his father. I got nervous thinking that he thought me not good enough to meet his dad. "Dad this Jemma. She's the girl who moved in with the Cullen's. Jemma this is Billy."

I barely got to say a nice to meet you before Jacob pulled me down the hallway away from the suddenly frowning face of Billy. We walked into a small room that I presumed was Jacob's. He looked through a draw and gave me a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and left me to change. When I was done I followed Jake down the hall. Jake ran down a set of stairs and I snuck into the living room to talk to Billy.

"It really is nice to meet you." I said walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"You live with the Cullens?" He asked studying my face.

"Yeah for about a month now. They're very hospitable."

"Yes they are." Just then Jake came around the corner and frowned when he saw me talking to his dad.

"Jemma, um yeah let's go," he said pushing me towards the door frame and to the door. Before we could open the door Billy called for his son. Jake moaned and walked back into the room and I listened hard to what they were saying."

"She's not one of them?" Billy asked.

"No."

"She know's though?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yes" Jake came back around the corner and I busied myself with acting like I was playing with my nails. There conversation was very clipped and nondescript but I felt like they were talking about me non the less.

We walked out of the house and Jacob was silent. He showed me the shack that he told me he built cars in. He laughed and said that he would build me a car but the Cullens would probably buy me an expensive car. I blushed and looked away when I replied that I didn't know how to drive and I was surprised when he said that he would teach me if Edward didn't get to me first.

After about an hour we went back to the house and I got changed and we left after Esme had called and Billy had tried to strike up a conversation with me while Jake was on the phone with her.

When I was finally home and safe in bed I smiled to myself and decided that Jacob was a good friend.


End file.
